Resident Evil: The Jonas Files Part 1: ESCAPE
by MichelleLuvsJB
Summary: What happens when you bring the horrific world of Resident Evil with the Jonas Brothers? A story of creepy monsters, survival and of course romance.
1. Intro

It's the year 2008.

Everything was normal, or so it seemed.

People were usually happy and the world was still spinning around.

That was, until the T-Virus broke.

It was developed in a laboratory and scientists tested it on mice.

Something went horribly wrong and the lab experiments escaped. It spread to humans quickly, as mosquitoes and other blood-sucking insects drink the infected mouse blood, then passed it on to humans.

Within a matter of time, more than three quarters of Southern California was infected. It became a desolate wasteland.

Who will survive? Who will die? Who will be forced to finish off beloved friends and family?

Only time will tell...


	2. Before the Concert

"Congratulations

"Congratulations! You won!" exclaimed Ryan Seacrest, the DJ for L.A.'s #1 hit music station, KIIS FM.

There was a silence on the other line followed by a long scream.

"AAAAAAAAH!" came from the other end.

"Wow, I can tell someone's very excited!" Ryan said.

"Ohmahgawsh, I cannot believe I won!" came the response.

"You have just won front row tickets to the sold out Jonas Brothers concert!"

"Thank you so much! I love KIIS FM!"

Mikaylah Blake was just your average 18-year old girl. She had just won front row tickets to see a band she'd loved since _forever_. All over her room were Nick, Kevin but mostly Joe. It was her first concert with the Jonas Brothers and she was freaking out. She had two tickets and she was taking her aunt, her guardian after her parents had passed away. Starting a countdown to the glorious day, all she could think about was the most anticipated day of her entire life.

"Shut up…really…is you JOKING me?" Stacy Duffey stuttered over her cellphone.

She had just received news that her friends had scored tickets to a Jonas Brothers concert.

"YESSSS!" Stacy pounded her fist in the air.

This was Stacy's first girl's night out in a while, because being a freshman in college really put a bunch of pressure on you. The tests, the studying, the late-night cramming.

_Can my life get any better?_, thought Stacy.

The Jonas Brothers were all she could talk about for the next few weeks now, she was so freakin' excited, she could hardly breathe. She even admitted Kevin was pretty cute and was ecstatic when she heard she would be sitting right in front of him. This was gonna be so awesome.

"Mooooooooooooom! Hurry up! We're never gonna get there in time!" nagged fourteen-year old Michelle Samson.

She was at the box office and she wanted to be there early to nab front row tickets. It was six in the morning and the box offices didn't open until nine. She and her cousin, Chesca, would be going to the Jonas Brothers concert, part of their 'Look Me In The Eyes' tour. She had been bugging her parents about it and they finally gave in after the third straight day of nonstop Jonas Brothers whining, music and talk.

Running to the ticket booth, she was thankful to be one of the first girls to get there. The tickets didn't go on sale for another six hours, but she was prepared with a stack of JoBro magazines, their 2 CDs and a cousin who was there to talk to.

Gradually, more people came and it looked like a frenzy. There were girls everywhere, some wearing homemade T-Shirts, some bringing mega posters and some just showed up. Before the sales, three ultra-cute guys were standing on top of the box office.

_THE JONAS BROTHERS!_

"Hey guys! We just wanted to thank you for coming!" Nick Jonas told the over-crazed fans.

The boys talked a little bit more and then the gates opened. A stampede of fangirls rushed to the ticket boxes to get their tickets. Being one of the first in line, Michelle scored seats right in front of Nick. She was nearly crying of happiness.

"WE JUST SCORED FRONT ROW TICKETS TO THE JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT!" she yelled for the world to hear. "OH MY GOSHHHH!"

A couple weeks later…

"Drive, woman, drive!" Michelle yelled. She was so excited, she was not controlling herself.

"Michelle, I will pull over if you don't stop this attitude, young lady." Her mother said in a stern voice.

"Nooo! Mooooom! I'm so excited I can't control it! Pleeeeeease, drive fasterrrrr!" Michelle whined.

Chesca just sat there, giggling. She had one helluva crazy cousin.

A few minutes later, they reached Universal Studios, home of the Gibson Ampitheater.

"WE'RE HERE!" the two fangirls hollered.

Wearing a white peace-sign tee and black skinny jeans, Michelle spun around in circles. One of her lifelong dreams had been fulfilled.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" Chesca laughed.

"Getting excited!"

Michelle proudly held up her sign as she entered the CityWalk. It was bright neon orange saying 'Look Me In The Eyes, Nick!'

As she entered the venue, she could see a lot of fangirls. The fun was already starting.

"Hahaha, this is gonna be sooo cool!" Stacy said from the front seat of the silver Ford Expedition.

"Chill, Stacy. This isn't your first concert." Karyn, her best friend, said.

"But…but…it's the JONAS BROTHERS!" she squealed.

"Stacy, you are a loser." Zoe called from the backseat.

"Oh, psh. Just cuz you know that Kevin likes ME the best." Stacy argued.

"Everyone thinks that Kevin likes them the best." Tori said.

"Yeah, well, _they_ are all wrong." Stacy smiled.

"I told you we shouldn't have taken her, Karyn!" Zoe laughed. "Just kidding."

They reached the parking, and got out. They met a few fellow JB fans and started to chat it up. They complimented Stacy's colorful 'Mrs. Kevin Jonas' shirt. She even wore a black bandana around her neck.

She made her way into the souvenier place and bought a pretty black JoBro tote bag. Running down the aisle, she excitedly jumped into her seat.

"Excuse Stacy." Tori told their newfound friends. "She's had a just a little too much Red Bull."

Mikaylah sat quietly in the back of her aunt's cramped Toyota Camry.

"Mikaylah, hun, aren't you excited?" her aunt questioned.

Mikaylah looked up.

"Huh? Oh, uh, of course. Sorry. It's just…mom used to love concerts like these."

She adjusted her zebra striped headband, which matched with the bold zebra patterned dress she wore with some pants underneath.

Once she got to the venue, she walked quietly as she watched a fourteen year old girl dance around like an idiot, her friend laughing and her mother shaking her head. Mikaylah wondered why she didn't have a mom.

_Why me?_ She thought.

She walked over to the food stand and bought a hot dog and then she bought a tee with Frankie on it, the words 'Bonus Jonas' going across it in red letters. She had to admit, Frankie _was_ the cutest Jonas.

Mikaylah walked over to the front of the stage and took a seat. She ate her hotdog in silence and watched the other fans. That fourteen year old was to her left, in a loud discussion to her friend about Kevin dropping some cake at Joe's birthday or something.

"I'm gonna go and use the restroom, be right back, mmkay?" said her aunt.

"Alright."

Mikaylah just sat there, staring at the stage, hoping that the concert would start soon to take her mind off of her parents.


	3. It's only the beginning

The opening guitar riff to the 'Year 3000' had played and already, Kevin could hear the fangirls screaming their hearts out

The opening guitar riff to the 'Year 3000' had played and already, Kevin could hear the fangirls screaming their hearts out. Kevin stepped out first and the cheering got louder. As Nick and Joe stepped out, the noise level begun to ascend even more, if that was possible. As he started to play his guitar, he listened to Nick sing the same old lines once again.

"One day, when I came home, at lunchtime, I heard a funny noise…"

He looked over at Joe, who looked back and smiled. It was always nice to hear how much their fans appreciated them.

They played a few more songs after that, and it was time for Hello Beautiful. Kevin and his brothers had discussed that tonight would be special, since it was Los Angeles, they were going on a sold-out arena tour and wanted to repay their fans for all that they've been doing. So they brought back a little bit of the 'prom' theme. Yes, they were going to sing Hello Beautiful to not one, not two, but three very lucky girls in the audience.

Nick stepped up to the mic. He told the audience about what they were going to do. Immediately, thousands of hands shot up and more screams erupted. Kevin was first. He looked around everywhere.

So many fans, so little time, he thought.

He spotted a girl about his age, chestnut brown hair, not really paying attention to them. She was in what seemed to be a slap-fight with her friend. Kevin raised an eyebrow, but smiled slyly.

"What about this lovely young lady right here?" Kevin said, making his way to her as close as possible.

She stared at him with a look of shock. Her glasses were a little bit askew and her hair was already sticking up because of the dancing, but she still looked beautiful.

'Me?' she mouthed.

Kevin just smiled at her and motioned her to come up on stage.

--

"Go, retard! Unless you want me to go for you, of course." Karyn said to Stacy.

"Psh, no way!" Stacy laughed as she shoved Karyn playfully on her way to the steps to the stage.

Stacy stared out into the audience.

Wow, there are tons of people here…what if I trip or do something stupid? What if-

"What's your name?" Kevin's voice asked.

Your name. You know your name. It's…it's…oh my God, I'm so nervous I forgot…oh yeah, it's-

"Stacy." She said after a few moments.

Kevin led her to a small chair in the center of the stage, along with two others. She happily sat down and tried to look at the ground.

--

Joe looked all over for a girl to choose. He looked into the crowd and immediately a girl caught his eye. Well, actually her dress, but, still. It was a zebra print dress and her slightly wavy light brown hair was up to her shoulders.

"Ooh, this girl has a zebra dress. I think I'm gonna pick her!" Joe said, pointing to Mikaylah.

--

Mikaylah looked at Joe, then at her outfit, puzzled.

Oh, that's what he was talking about, she thought as her cheeks turned red.

She walked up on stage with all eyes on her, some of them envious and Joe pulled her into a hug.

Oh my gosh, I just hugged Joe Jonas, she thought.

She could barely breathe when he asked her for her name.

"Mikaylah." She said rather loudly.

"Congratulations, Mikaylah! You've just won…a chair you get to sit on for a few minutes!" Joe said, obviously trying to be funny.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

--

Nick looked into the crowd. His eyes darted from one fan to the next. It was pretty nerve-wracking.

"WE LOVE YOU NICK!" came a scream from in front of him.

Nick gazed over at a girl, about his age, maybe younger, who was holding up a huge neon orange sign.

Whoa, that certainly stood out, he thought.

His mouth hung open halfway as he motioned for her to come on up.

--

"Ohhhh yeahhh! I'm gonna be onstage with Nick Jonas!" Michelle yelled loudly as she confidently made her way up to the stage.

Being the show-off that she was, she tried to climb the stage without any stairs, but with no luck. Nick appeared over her and helped her up.

"Haha, sorry. Had just a little trouble there." She said casually, but nervously.

"Well, well, well, might I want to know the name of this pretty girl standing next to me?" Nick asked.

Michelle broke eye contact as she flushed and mumbled her name.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You need to speak up." Nick grinned.

"Michelle." She finally managed to say.

He led her to the final chair and both Kevin and Nick picked their guitars up. Right when they were about to play, however, all the lights went out.

--

Some fangirls screamed out of pure terror, others thought it was going to be a cool trick.

"Well, that's a way to ruin a romantic moment." Joe thought, annoyed.

Kevin tried to calm everyone down, but the mics were out.

"Everyone, please, calm down. It's probably just a minor power outage. Everything's gonna be back to normal!" he tried to tell them, but the room was too noisy.

Mikaylah cringed. One of her biggest fears was the dark, because her parents died on a dark street. It was a drive by shooting, because she used to live one of the worst places in Los Angeles- Compton.

(To those reading this fanfic that live in Compton, sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to do that, it's just that it's the most downtown L.A.ish thing I could think of. Don't hate!)

It's been six years, but she remembered it clearly.

Joe sensed Mikaylah's fear and he put his arm around her.

"It's alright." He told her.

She was shaking and sat still, Joe trying his best to ease her growing fear.

When things got a little quieter, they could hear a loud growling sound, followed by a shrill scream. Silence filled the room, and the faint sound of munching filled their ears.

"OH MY GOD!" came a scream from the leftmost chair.

Stacy stared in horror as the huge, burly man who was supposed to protect the fans and the band. He was eating her best friend. _Eating_ her. She could barely make out her friend's mangled face, blood dripping out from the torn face, sunken eyes staring back at her.

The very thought sickened her. A couple more screams echoed back, then pretty soon, the whole room was screaming.

There was a loud 'boom' from upstage. The brothers' heads turned to see nothing but blackness.

"Go backstage, now!" Kevin yelled.

Michelle, paralyzed in fear, just sat there, and Nick grabbed her hand and dragged her backstage.

They caught a glimpse of Jack Lawless, their drummer, go after John Taylor, their other guitarist, then they went through the door backstage before the lights crashed down, blocking the exit.

Kevin had to drag Stacy away from stairs, she was going to a sea of…maniacs. He lifted her up off of the ground and threw her over his shoulder while trying to find his way backstage. Stacy just kicked and screamed.

Joe shut the door as Mikaylah ran in. The concert became utter chaos. Joe locked the door before one of _them_ got in.


	4. To Nick's dressing room!

"What just happened out there

"What just happened out there?" Michelle asked Nick, her heart pounding so fast, it was like it was malfunctioning.

"I-I don't know…" Nick panted.

He had pulled her into his dressing room, the closest place where they thought they would be safe. They were sitting on the soft couch, trying to catch their breath and think about what happened over the past fifteen minutes.

"That was so gross. What about my…oh God, what about my family?" Michelle worried. "I saw one of those people advance towards them, and…you pulled me offstage before I knew what happened."

"It was either that or you getting hurt out there." Nick said quietly.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said.

Nick looked at her, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, they heard fists pounding on the door.

"Oh no. They've followed us!" she whispered.

"Nick! Nick! Open up! It's us!" Joe's screams were recognizable.

Nick unlocked the door and opened it cautiously. Joe and the other girl stumbled into the room, collapsing onto the couch next to Michelle. Nick shut and locked the door then turned to his brother.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some of the backstage crew turned into _them_. They didn't even look human. Their eyes were all rolled back in their sockets, their skin was way too pale." Mikaylah described.

"We had to avoid them. When I reached my dressing room, someone had locked it. Yours was the next closest one." Joe added.

"Wait, do you know where Kevin and the other girl is?" Michelle interrupted.

"We didn't see them at all. What if they're still out there?" Joe said, panic showing in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kevin's smart. He's probably somewhere safe. Like his dressing room." Nick assured.

--

"Kevin! Kevin, let go! Let go of me!" screamed Stacy.

Kevin kept right on going. He pushed open the door to his dressing room, which thankfully, was safe, and put Stacy down. He closed the door before turning to look at her.

"Why didn't you put me down?" Stacy was in hysterics.

"I couldn't leave you out there! Who knows what could've happened?"

"I don't know. And I don't care! I'm going back out there." Stacy got up and headed for the door. Kevin grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No. You're not." He said firmly.

"Yes, I am!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she started to cry.

She turned to Kevin and she broke down, sobbing into his shirt. He held her tight and led her to his mini-couch.

"Karyn…we were like sisters…since I could remember…I just saw her –sob- die."

"You're lucky that didn't happen to you. You're safe. You're okay. I'm so sorry about your friend." Kevin mumbled.

"There were so many things that we were gonna do…"

"She's in heaven right now. She'll be watching over us, to make sure the same thing won't happen." Kevin reassured her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Y'know, Kevin? You're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met." Stacy sniffled.

She took off her black-rimmed glasses and set them on the table.

Then, they heard a noise coming from…

Kevin's pocket.

Say what you need to say…say what you need to say…say what you need to say…

At the sound, the two immediately stopped and looked around, startled.

Say by John Mayer was emitting from his jeans. Stacy let out a nervous laugh once she found out where the noise was coming from.

"Sorry." Kevin apologized. "Hello?"

"Dude, Kevin, where you at? We're stuck in Nick's dressing room here. Those weirdos are still out there." Said Joe's voice.

"I'm in my dressing room with Stacy, don't worry. We're safe. Obviously. Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Everyone's fine. We need to get out of here. I don't know what's causing people to be this way, but all I know that it isn't good. As soon as you get it or something, you're done for."

"I know." Kevin said.

"Is it okay if you meet us at Nick's dressing room? I don't wanna waste my batteries. I tried to call the police, nobody's responding."

"We'll try to get there as soon as we can."

"Stay safe, Kev."

The line went dead.

Kevin hung up and told Stacy what their 'mission' was.

"You mean-we need to go out there again?" Stacy asked.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way. I swear, I would never let you get hurt. That's a promise." Kevin said solemnly.

"Kevin, you're sure? I mean, it's just me."

"I'm sure. And what do you mean it's 'just you'? You're not just you, you're Stacy! Don't say that."

He got up and unlocked the door.

"Okay, stay close to me. If anything happens, just run!" he whispered.

Stacy took Kevin's hand and put her other hand on his shoulder. Somehow, she felt safer when she was with him and she loved it. This guy- one that she barely even knew- was going to risk his life for her. That's the best thing that a guy's ever done for her. Their footsteps echoed on the long, tiled hallway. The broken lightbulbs leered at them as they cautiously made their way across the hall to Nick's dressing room, which was oh-so-far-away. They came across a dead body, one Kevin recognized well. His heart sank to his stomach when he saw its face. Big Rob. The two walked stealthily past the deceased bodyguard. Suddenly, Kevin's phone rang once again, causing Stacy to jump.

Kevin ignored his phone and looked at Big Rob. It wasn't moving. He let out a sigh of relief, but then, the body started to stir.


	5. Crowbars and baseball bats

"Why isn't he answering?" Joe asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know. Just give it time. He'll come." Nick said. "But I agree, he should hurry up. I don't want to stay here much longer."

Both girls were hushed, not knowing what to do or say. Joe gave up calling Kevin and thoughts went through his mind. What if something happened to Kevin? He began to worry and paced the room. When all hope was lost, a couple minutes after the call, Kevin and Stacy burst through the door. Stacy seemed fine, but Kevin was bleeding from the head.

Kevin's POVSay what you need to say…say what you need to say…say what you need to say…

I jumped slightly. I hoped Stacy hadn't noticed. If she thought I was afraid, she'd think I'm not brave enough. Calm down, Kevin. I glanced down at Big Rob. He hadn't moved. Breathing a sigh of relief, I took my cellphone out. Out of the corner of my eye, there was a blur of movement. Big Rob had started to stir. I froze there, holding my cell. I happened to glance at Stacy, whose face was a deathly pale white. The bodyguard let out a grunt. It opened its eyes, revealing its bloodshot whites and diluted pupils. When it locked its eyes on me and Stacy, it let out a growl, almost like a dog. It sprang to its feet within a matter of seconds.

Stacy's shrieks brought me back to Earth.

"Kevin, what are you doing? Run!"

I began to run from the rampaging monster that used to be Big Rob. We headed for the dressing room, a couple of twists and turns from this hallway. Stacy tripped over some debris. I tried to pull her up and I looked back to see that Big Rob was approaching. I helped her up but Big Rob got to me.

"Stacy, go! I'll be right behind you! Don't worry!"

Stacy ran down the hallway, taking a second glance at me before disappearing. Big Rob picked me up and threw me at the wall. I hurtled towards it and felt something collide with my head. I quickly got up, but when I touched my head, the pain exploded, causing my vision to falter. Stumbling through the hallway, I met Stacy halfway, and she pulled me into the dressing room. The room was spinning as I locked the door. My fingers left a dark residue on the knob. Blood.

--

"Oh my gosh. Kevin, what happened?" Michelle stared wide-eyed at his forehead, the right side of it bleeding and bruised.

The blood started to trickle down to his eye. Stacy helped Kevin to the couch as Nick and Michelle stood up.

"I…was thrown into…a wall…" Kevin stuttered.

"Oh gosh…Nick, do you happen to have a first aid kit somewhere here?" asked Stacy.

"No, but there's a first-aid-center at CityWalk. We would know this, because _certain people_ just love falling off of the stage." Nick answered, looking directly at Joe.

Joe looked away and pretended not to care.

"I have a problem. How are we getting past all those _people_?" Michelle brought up.

"We can arm ourselves. With, uh, things." Joe suggested.

"Nicely put…" mumbled Mikaylah sarcastically.

They started to look around Nick's dressing room to see if there was anything to use.

Mikaylah and Stacy found two useful things.

"Why do you have a crowbar in your dressing room?" Mikaylah asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, and a baseball bat?" Stacy added.

"They were doing repairs with the wall when we got here." Nick pointed to the wall, with a few wooden boards plastered on it. "Me and my brothers played baseball with a wiffle ball in the parking lot today."

He motioned to the wiffle ball on the floor.

"I'll take the crowbar. Nick can have the bat. I don't think Kevin's able to use a weapon in the state that he is now." Joe instructed.

The others looked at poor Kevin laying on the couch, half-dried blood caking his head. Stacy was sitting next to him, absent-mindedly running her fingers through his straightened hair.

"Can you walk?" Stacy mumbled.

"Think so." Was his reply.

"Well, obviously, we can't go through there." Joe pointed to the door. "Let's use the window."

He pointed to the window, leading to a dark, foggy night.

"Alright. Don't you worry, Kev. We'll make sure you get better." Stacy said.

She was determined to help him in any way she could. She's never felt so attracted to anyone in her life and she's not about to let him fall.


	6. Buzz Buzz

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, my computer was acting retarded and uploaded the wrong chapter. It said CH.6, but uploaded CH.5 instead. I'm sorry! Here's the REAL Chapter 6. Read and Review!**

**Luv, Michelle**

They got through the window no problem. Joe wielded the crowbar and swung it like a baseball bat, childishly.

"Having fun there, Joe?" Nick asked, rolling his eyes.

Kevin found the strength to smile. Joe can have fun in any situation, even when the world could be in mortal danger. Even Nick let out a little smile. He had one hand on the bat and another around Michelle. She was just walking and looked at the remains around them.

The first aid center came into view. The six walked towards the small building. Some corpse sat at the desk, its torso almost chewed through by something. Blood came out from its hollowed eye sockets, the sunken eyes stared forever into nothing. When Michelle saw it for the first time, she scooted closer to Nick as a couple bugs emerged from its gaping mouth. It was enough to make you gag, let alone the putrid smell of decaying flesh.

Joe and Mikaylah opened the bright red door of the structure. The rest followed, Stacy constantly looking at Kevin. She shut the door and looked into the room. It was just like a doctor's clinic. Kevin sat on the stretcher, Stacy, who worked as a medical assistant, got to work.

"I didn't know you did this stuff." Kevin said, surprised.

"Well, now you know." Stacy smiled at him.

Within 30 minutes, Kevin felt better and had a huge bandage on his head.

"How do you feel?" Stacy asked.

"A whole lot better. You're a lifesaver." Kevin replied.

"Well, I wouldn't have saved your life if you hadn't saved mine first."

Joe and Mikaylah were conversing softly to each other while Nick and Michelle were fast asleep in one corner. Kevin smiled. They looked so cute together. Michelle rolled over a bit and rested her head on Nick's arm.

A giggle came from the other side of the room. Joe and Mikaylah were having a staring contest and Joe kept on making stupid faces, causing laughter. Mikaylah couldn't take it anymore and blinked, laughing.

"You lose! You lose!" Joe teased.

"Meanie! You're supposed to let me win!" Mikaylah laughed.

"Not in this game! I'm the reigning champ!"

Mikaylah playfully hit Joe on the shoulder and Joe hit back. It eventually turned into a game of tag. Joe chased Mikaylah around the room. Joe fell and Mikaylah tripped over him.

"That's the only thing you're good at doing-falling!" Mikaylah said a little too loudly.

They were literally rolling on the floor laughing in the middle of a crisis. The noise woke up Nick and Michelle. When they realized that they were so close to each other, they pulled away, blushing. Nick went pink and Michelle scooted away.

Stacy and Kevin giggled at them. Nick had tried to conceal his grin. Joe and Mikaylah had gotten up and had another round of tag. They chased each other again and again until this time, Mikaylah tripped and Joe fell on top of her.

"OW! You're such a fatty!" Mikaylah pushed Joe off of her.

"I wouldn't be talking!" Joe poked her sides.

"Stop, that tickles!" she said in between laughs.

As they goofed off, Kevin heard a noise.

Bzzz…bzzz…bzzz…

"What was that?" Stacy asked, putting her hand up for silence.

"Sounds like bugs." Joe answered.

Michelle felt sick. She hated bugs more than anything. She never said a word, though.

"Lets go, I don't like bugs!" Mikaylah whispered to Joe.

"You scared?" Joe mocked.

"I'm not kidding, Joe. I wanna leave. NOW."

Nick also felt uneasy, but didn't say anything in fears of Michelle thinking he was a wuss.

"Alright then. Grab your weapons. We're leaving." Kevin said.

Joe and Nick grabbed their weapons, Nick holding the bat tighter with both hands. Michelle had spotted a fire extinguisher on the wall. She unhooked it.

"Hey Kev, want it?" she asked, holding it out. "You could bash 'em with it."

"Thanks."

Stacy opened the door uncautiously. Two of the biggest wasps they've ever seen hovered right outside the doorway. Their stingers were the size of one's arm and it was spurting some sort of acid. It oozed on the floor, making it bubble. The giant pests flew into the small clinic, stingers ready and poised.

"What the hell are those things?" Michelle asked as they backed up.

"How am I supposed to know?" Joe answered.

"Stop talking and split up. Maybe it can hear us. If we split up, _most_ of us are more likely to survive." Kevin said.

"Way to be positive, Kev…" Mikaylah muttered.

Mikaylah and Joe lay low and ducked behind a bed. Stacy and Kevin thought of a way to get past the giant bugs.

The insects flew in circles, trying to find noises. They were basically blind, only able to see moving shapes. Its sensitive hearing, however, made up for its lack of vision.

Michelle looked around for a place to go. Nick pulled her behind a cabinet. He put his finger to his lips, because she had almost screamed. Stacy and Kevin, meanwhile, covered themselves by hiding behind a bed near Joe and Mikaylah. The insects passed by Kevin and Stacy, the secretion dripping to the floor. It smelled of rubbing alcohol.

BLAM!

The soor slammed shut, leaving the insects in.

No, thought Michelle.

Suddenly, she thought of some crazy scheme. It may not work, but it's worth a shot. Michelle quickly grabbed the bat out of Nick's hands. She stepped out of her hiding place and banged the bat against the floor. The insects responded to the noise.

What's she doing? She's getting herself killed, thought Nick.

All the others could do was watch, horrified.

The bugs saw her flailing the bat around.

"Bring it." She said.

One of them flew at her. She charged head on and closed her eyes, swinging the bat. It sped like a bullet right past her and crash-landed on the wall, its stinger stuck.

The second bug flew at her. She swiftly swung the bat and she heard the sickening, but satisfying, 'thwap' of aluminum hitting exoskeleton. It hurtled towards the opposite wall with a 'splat'. Its green blood covered the wall.

The other bug's buzzes got louder as Michelle advanced towards it. The hit sounded like an exploding piñata, instead of candy, blood rained down on them.

"Ew." Michelle mumbled as she wiped the goo from her hair.

"Are you CRAZY? What were you DOING?" he demanded.

"I just killed them!" she replied.

"You could've gotten killed! What's wrong with you?" he yelled.

"What? I just saved _your ass_, and you're complaining?" she shot back.

"I'm not complaining! I'm showing concern!"

"What? Do you think I'm five? If you're gonna be like this, then I don't wanna hear it. You don't need me here? Fine. Peace out."

She ran out of the room, trying to hide her tears. The boy who she looked up to, the one she was inspired by, the one she thought she actually _loved, _was mad at her. For _saving_ him. She knew that she couldn't trust anyone anymore. She ran on and on, alone in the uneeable fog.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE ON CHAPTER 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I'm so sorry that my computer screwed up and put CH

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I'm so sorry that my computer screwed up and put CH.5 up again. The thing said CH.6, but it reposted chapter 5 again, due to some unknown reason. I'm just making this so that you all know that the REAL chapter 6 is up. So if you haven't already, review! If you have, PM me to let me know what you think of the story and any ways I can change it to make it BETTER. Don't PM me saying that Kevin and Stacy should adopt a giant burrito or something, that won't happen. Yet. :P

**Luv, Michelle**


	8. Take me away

Nick's Point of View

**.**

**Nick's Point of View**

I didn't mean to yell at her. I didn't mean to make her go. She could've died! But I guess I just cared too much.

"What just happened?" Joe asked.

Everyone was looking at me. I said nothing and took a breath.

"Do you know what you just did, Nick? You just sent her out there. Into a world of…of death! Without protection!"

I looked at the baseball bat on the floor.

"Well, what are we doing? Let's go get her!"

Everyone glared at me.

Well, it wasn't _my_ fault! If she had just left the fighting to someone else. I didn't want her to get hurt. Now it seemed like I was just helping her die. We opened the door to find a fading silhouette in the distance.

--

Michelle's Point of View

I just kept on running. This was one screwed up world. I got tired and looked all around me. Fog. A huge neon sign flashed somewhere.

'Jonas Brothers tonight!' it read.

The faint glow of the moon shone through the thick layer of fog. I spotted a bench with a corpse on it and then it hit me.

Crap, I thought. I had left the baseball bat.

I approached the body anyways. It looked to be a security guard. His bloody face had an expression of terror frozen onto it; his body had deep bite marks. A handgun lay conveniently around 10 feet from the owner. As I made my way to the firearm, I heard faint footsteps. I dashed over to the gun. I picked it up and pointed it in front of me.

"Who-who's there?!" I shouted as I looked around.

"_RAWR!"_

Emerging from the fog was a pale man, with the teeth bared. It had the look of a demented shark, bloody drool dripping on the floor. I realized he wasn't alone. He had brought a few friends. Five more zombies began to circle around me. I realized it so suddenly. Boy, was I _stupid_. When I left Nick and everyone else, I left my protection. Now, I was going to die.

Wait a minute…I have a gun.

The zombies were closing in on me.

"How the hell?" I asked myself.

I had never used a gun in my life, and I hadn't intended to, until now. I tried the way they did it in movies. Surprisingly, it worked! I cocked the gun. The clicky noise was relieving to hear. I aimed at the man closest to me.

BAM!

The noise was really loud. So loud, in fact, I shrieked and dropped the gun. The force of the shot was enough to go cleanly through the man's skull. I spotted the gun and rushed over to it. Right after I picked it up, the next zombie started to go towards me.

I quickly pulled the trigger and the bullet went through his heart. I stepped back a little bit and shot. I missed.

When I spent forever trying to cock the gun, they surrounded me again.

Damn, I thought. I suck at saving myself.

I shot the zombie that I tried to kill before and he went down.

Two down, four to go. I shot the other one's face. She fell down. Score! There was only three left! I aimed a kick at the closest one. It got pushed back, but the one next to it grabbed my leg.

"Oh, crap!" I shot it in the head before it could do anything and shook it off.

The two that were left were coming closer. I cocked the gun once again and pulled the trigger. And again. And again. Nothing. They seemed to come closer. I was now waiting for my moment of death.

The moment never came.

When I finally opened my eyes, there were no zombies trying to eliminate me. Instead, there were Nick and Joe, holding the crowbar and bat.

Nick looked relieved that I wasn't hurt.

"Miss me?" he smiled.

"Nick! But I thought…" I trailed.

"Think of it as repaying the favor you did to me." He simply said.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"No. I realized that I should've been thankful. I got a little too carried away. Do you forgive me?" He apologized.

"Yeah. I guess I shouldn't have been stupid and run off like that. If it weren't for you, I'd be zombie meat." I admitted.

"Well, you still owe me something." He said, moving closer.

"What's that?"

I was so clueless.

He leaned closer, and closer, and…

"Oh, get a room!" Joe burst out.

Nick stopped about a millimeter from my lips. He pulled away quickly. That brought laughter.

I turned red immediately.

"I found car keys! Lets go for help." Kevin changed the subject.

"It's dark! There are so many cars! It's going to take forever." I whined.

"Not if you have that automatic unlock thing. It has the car horn button too." He pressed it.

A sound came from the distance.

"We don't know where it's parked. There are so many cars here."

"Remember that dead person we saw in the first-aid building? He or she works here. The employee parking's over there." He pointed.

"Kev, you genius." Stacy told him.

Kevin looked proud. WE walked over to the parking lot. Joe and Mikaylah were surprisingly silent.

"Aha!" Kevin finally exclaimed as we discovered where the noise was coming from.

We stood right in front of a silver Toyota Sequoia.

"Welcome to our new ride." Kevin said.

"What about the tour bus?" Mikaylah finally spoke up.

"Big Rob always had the keys." Nick replied.

"Oh."

Kevin unlocked the vehicle. He was the driver and Stacy sat beside him. Joe and Mikaylah sat in the middle, leaving Michelle and Nick in the back.

"Where do we go from here?" Michelle asked.

"Wherever this hell of a nightmare takes us." Kevin replied.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry for not updating a lot! I have TONS of things to do! And I switch off updating my fanfics (ONAOMT, RE, ONAOMT, RE, etc.). My little brother's going to science camp this week, so I may have time for at least THREE updates this week! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading, you guys are the BEST!**

**Luv, Michelle**


	9. Rock paper scissors

Kevin's Point of View

"**.**

**Kevin's Point of View**

Driving out of the parking lot was easy. In the rearview mirror, I could see Joe and Mikaylah making out.

"Who needs to get a room now?" I spoke up.

Stacy giggled.

"Mind your own business, Kevin! The last thing _you_ ever made out with was a poster of Zac Efron!" Joe shot back.

"Ooooh, burn…" Mikaylah said quietly.

Jerk. Sometimes, Joe was so unaware of people's insecurities. I turned around to glare at him.

"Do we really need to fight? C'mon, guys…we're in-ohmygosh! KEVIN!" Stacy screamed.

I spun around to see a hoard of zombies blocking our only way out. There was only one way to get out-run over them.

"Hold on tight, everybody! This'll be a bumpy ride…" I told everyone.

I caught a glimpse of Michelle scrunch closer to Nick. He smiled to himself. I couldn't help but grin a little bit too. I revved up the engine and drove into the mass of undead. The car thumped against body after body as we tried to drive out.

Finally, we made it out. I heard Michelle ask Nick if it was over.

They whispered softly to one another, then Nick must've made a move on her, because I heard her laugh softly.

I turned to Stacy as I went on the freeway ramp.

"Aren't you afraid?" I asked.

"Not if you're here to protect me…" she said, staring into my eyes.

"Kevin Jonas, at your service, ma'am." I joked.

She responded by planting a kiss on my cheek.

"My hero."

--

Nick's Point of View

There were only one or two cars on the road that I saw. Whatever made people attack was spreading fast. There were car wrecks everywhere, not to mention a bunch of dead bodies.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked impatiently.

"Somewhere." Kevin replied.

I felt something on my shoulder. I turned and saw Michelle, asleep. That was a pretty good idea. I fell asleep as well.

A sudden stop woke us up. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Michelle yawn and stretch, I did the same.

"Where we at?" I asked sleepily.

I blinked a few times and saw a gas station, Kevin filling the car up. Other than that, nobody was there.

"Chill, guys. We're filling the car up. You don't wanna run outta gas, do you?" Stacy said calmly.

We heard some snickering. Joe and Mikaylah were on the verge of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing…it's just that…the way that she said it…" Joe began, then burst into laughter, along with Mikaylah.

"Wow. Very mature." Stacy mumbled.

I couldn't help to suppress a smile. I turned to Michelle.

"So how was your sleep?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. And you?"

"Okay. You feeling alright?"

"Well…" she started.

"Okay, guys. We're ready. Hey, wait. Let's check if there's anything useful here." Kevin suggested.

"Awww, do we have to?" Joe whined.

Mikaylah playfully shoved him.

"Or we can leave you out here. You wanna help out or not?" Kevin asked.

"Fine. ROCK PAPER SICISSORS TO SEE WHO GOES IN FIRST!" Joe announced.

"Haha, this time, I'm totally gonna beat you! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Mikaylah yelled.

Michelle and I exchanged confused glances.

Mikaylah chose paper, Joe chose rock.

"Haha! You first!" Mikaylah stuck her tongue out.

"No! I want a rematch!" Joe pouted.

"I won fair and square!" Mikaylah said.

They began to argue, but I stepped in.

"No, y'know what? Both of you go in first. Nick's…uh…super fist of…doom beats both rock and paper!" I yelled.

"Well, fine then. I choose scissors." Joe said.

"No, I do!" Mikaylah said.

"It beats scissors too." I said.

"_Go_, Joseph. Be a man. Over a game…sheesh." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"No, I'll come with him." Mikaylah offered.

"Cuz you couldn't resist DJ Danja!" Joe joked.

"I'm just going so I make sure you don't wet yourself when you're in there." She teased back.

"Oh, it's on, sister." Joe smirked.

They got out of the car, heading towards the building.

--

"Go in, Joe!" Mikaylah said.

She stood behind him, grinning.

"Umm, ladies first." He said.

"Chicken." Mikaylah pushed the door open.

Joe stepped in front of her and his jaw dropped at what he saw. The store was a mess. Potato chips were scattered all over the floor, magazines were torn and tossed aside and there was a strong odor coming from the bathroom.

"Ew. Mikaylah. What did you _do_?" Joe said, covering his nose with his shirt and making a disgusted face.

Mikaylah rolled her eyes. Joe led Mikaylah to the back of the cash register. There was a puddle of blood. Joe hit the cash register and the drawer fell out. Nothing useful.

He walked over to Mikaylah.

"Now what?" she asked.

He pointed to the restroom. The door was left slightly ajar.

"Get behind me. I'll protect you." He grinned.

"Sure you will. This is probably just an act. You'll run away screaming like a girl after you open the door and, I don't know, a Chihuahua chases after you." She mocked.

"Hey, those things are EVIL! They never shut up!"

"Whatever. You forgot the crowbar in the car."

"Yeah, um…I don't need it. I'm a man."

"Just keep telling yourself that. Now, walk."

The smell got stronger as they walked toward it. Joe pushed the door open and saw…


	10. They will PAY!

Joe Jonas

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't hate me for this chapter. It's Resident Evil, though. It's supposed to be traumatic. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm sorry if I made anyone mad, but that's the way I wrote the story. Once again, I got too carried away with descriptions. Oh yeah, and the disclaimers for the whole story:

I don't own the Jonas Brothers, their parents, Resident Evil, the characters in it, Big Rob, Garbo, Alex Noyes, Jack Lawless and John Taylor. The things I DO own are:

Mikaylah, Stacy, Michelle and the song 'Strength'.

Joe Jonas stood there, eyes wide open in horror. Mikaylah Blake did the same. The agape bathroom door was swinging. The walls were coated in blood; some was flaking off the walls onto the grimy floor. The floor was covered in a mixture of water, coagulated blood and a green slime thought to be vomit and an assorted number of wet internal organs. Joe, however, was not staring at the mess. He was staring at the two bodies surrounded by the mess on the floor.

"M-m-mommy? Dad?!" he choked out.

There lay the remains of his parents. Mikaylah backed away, banging into a shelf, startling Joe. The cadavers were torn open at the abdomen, like someone set a bomb off and exploded. A Halloween prank gone wrong.

"Oh my gosh…Joe, I'm so sorry." Mikaylah whispered.

She slowly walked towards the shaking boy, she then reached out to grab his hand. She knew how he felt like. Her parents have been dead for six years.

"No. This just can't happen. Get away from me." He shoved her away.

"Huh? Are you okay?" she replied.

"Just…leave me alone!" he shouted.

Mikaylah was taken aback. She glumly walked back to the car, trying to hold back tears of hurt that were so close to falling from her eyes.

Mikaylah's Point of View

All I tried to do was help him and he pushed me away. Kevin and Nick are going to be so devastated. I really don't want to tell them the bad news. This stupid nightmare just has to stop. This is just too cruel.

I opened the door, hot tears running down my cheeks because I couldn't control them. I took a deep breath.

"Mikaylah, where's Joe?" Kevin asked, breathing heavily.

"He-I-your parents…they…" I just couldn't spit it out.

I gulped and wiped my tears off of my face. My heart was growing heavier every minute. Might as well just finish me off too; get away from all this pain.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Just go and look yourself." I told him.

They slowly exited the vehicle. I led them to where Joe was. I was shaking. When they saw what Joe and I saw, they seemed like they were about to die. Kevin turned an ashen white color while Nick shook his head, trying not to believe.

"No…no…no…no…" he kept whispering.

"I'm so sorry. We got here too late." I cried.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault." Kevin said slowly, trying to be a man and not cry.

Stacy dug herself into Kevin's chest, mortified and sickened by the sight that lay before her.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated.

Nick's Point of View

This cannot be real. I'm dreaming. I'll awaken any second now. My parents are NOT dead. This is a figment of your imagination, Nick.

I closed my eyes and slowly pinched myself, but when I opened my eyes, the grotesque picture I saw was still right in front of me. I couldn't take it anymore. This was too much. I fell to my knees and stayed there. One tear. Then two. Three. They fell to the ground and stayed there like dew drops on blades of grass.

"Nick?"

Her voice was my lifeline. I was drowning in an ocean of disgust, sadness and confusion. **A/N: I know, I know…a little cheesy, but I couldn't resist.**

"Nick?" she repeated. "Are you okay? Never mind. Stupid question."

"I'm…I'm…" I just couldn't say it.

I was NOT fine.

I felt her go down to my level. I let her wrap her arms around me while I continued to cry.

"N-nick? I'm here for you. I-it's okay." I could tell that she was struggling not to cry as well. "They, whoever did this, will pay f-for all this. Th-that's a p-promise."

He words seemed to strengthen me. I never wanted to let go of her. I looked up, however, when Mikaylah asked to close the door. I nodded; I couldn't bear to look at what was left of my parents any longer.

When she reached for the doorknob, I yelled, "Wait!"

Something caught my eye in the bathroom mirror. There was a small crevice separating it from the wall, like a medicine cabinet. Staring back at me was a small, brown eye.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE ON UPDATES

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in like, forever. I don't have the time, I'm moving and I'm too preoccupied with that. I found the time to type this short not e to you guys in case you thought that I forgot. I haven't. I've been writing the sequel and the other fanfic during class, so expect new chapters in a couple weeks. Thanks!**


End file.
